you're turning your back on me
by xx.th3monkxx.naruai
Summary: well we all remember the scene int he anime where sakura tries to stop sasuke from leaving well i change that up a bit muahahha if you don't now said scene go watch it . this is rated t. one shot. i do not own naruto. all rights belong to the author.


hope you like tee hee

i do not own naruto all rights belong to...taht guy sorry his name is too long for me

* * *

"SAUSKE!" cried naruto

sasuke kept walking

"SASUKE!" naruto cried again

but the said boy didn't even turn around. Naruto dropping sakura unconscious body from his arms and running after sasuke.

He ran up behind and grabbed sasuke's arm "LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!" he shouted as he spun sasuke around to look at him and held on to sasuke shoulders to stop him from walking away again.

Sasuke put his head down not wanting to look at naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?, why did you do this to sakura-chan?"

"..."

"and now you wanna leave the village?"

"..."

"what the hell do you think your going sasuke? I know your a egotistical jerk but this is a little much even for you, don'tcha think?"

"..."

"Answer me damn it!" naruto shouted again as he began to shake sasuke. Like that would help.

"Sasuke are you freaging hard of hearing? ANSWER ME!" naruto shouted at the black headed boy.

Naruto now become more and more pissed off , grabbed hold of sasuke's hair and pulled back making the raven look at him. Sasuke's face was pale and emotionless. His eyes where soaked in red and glimmering in the full moon. He had a bored look in his face .

Naruto brought his face closer to sasuke so that they where inches apart. He breath slowly to sasuke "I said answer me, bastard" .

But yet again the red eyed uchiha said nothing. Naruto pulled back on his hair and made him jerk in the pain. "i'm not gonna let go till you answer me" his voice quieter. Sasuke was now staring into naruto's eyes. His clear ocean blue eyes, they hid no ill against sasuke, honest eyes. Sauke sighed he reached out and held on to naruto's hand which was firmly planted in his hair . He latched on to naruto's wrist putting pressure on them. Naruto could feel the pain in his wrist. His hands wanted to open up but he was about to give up so he stubbornly held on even tighter .

Sadly his efforts where useless against an uhicha and his hand soon let go. Sasuke smirked and pulled naruto's hand from his hair. He tried turn away from naruto again , but naruto tackled him to the floor . But this wouldn't happen normally if sasuke wasn't caught of guard.

Naruto pinned sasuke to the ground "sasuke, I not letting you go that easy"

sasuke just looked at him with the same expression less face

"i don't know why or where you're going, but sasuke I won't let you" naruto said

"because sasuke your my best friend and I can just let you go" naruto continued

"it's ok what you did to sakura-chan because i'm sure she'll forgive you , cuz she loves you" naruto choked on thos words.. he felt like he was admiting defeat to sasuke.

All this rushing emotion and words coming from naruto had no effect on the raven. He lonely smirked a bit bcause he knew it hurt naruto to admit that sakura love him.

Even still naruto kept speaking "i mean how can you even turn your back on us . We're your team mates your friends.."

still nothing

"how can you turn your back on konoha?" naruto now shouted.

And it seemed this struck a nerve in sasuke.

"what. The . Fuck"

naruto jumped back a little because sasuke spoke at of no where.

"i turned my back on what?"

"what is there in this stupid village to turn my back on?" sasuke screamed

"on my so-called friends that I hate, the annoying freaks who keep professing their love to me , the perverted teachers and their false praises , my house where there's no family waiting for me.. tell me naruto what i'm I turning my back on?" sasuke added

naruto looked away. "i thought so... none of you understand anything you think you do but you don't" he continued

"oh you're so amazing sasuke , oh you're so good at everything sasuke , oh as expected of an uchiha...all of them just lie...all of them are just jealous.. I bet they're secretly wishing why wasn't he killed liked the rest of the uchiha clan … why must he be the only one good at everything"he said "i bet even you naruto would be happier if I was gone"

"huh?" naruto asked confused none the least.

"with me out of the picture sakura would be all yours"

naruto was silent

"that's what you really want isn't naruto? You don't like my existence either"

naruto gripped weakened a bit and sasuke then took his chance to kick him off.

Naruto laid on the ground and sasuke stood up and began walking toward the gates of konoha. The he heard mumbling behind im "...that's not true.." he stopped and turn back. Naruto was struggling to his feet . "sasuke that's not true"

"what was no true?" sasuke asks

"with you not around sakura would be to sad to go out with any one, sakura-chan loves you and I can't just easily replace that.. plus you're my rival what's the point in training to be hokage when my rival isn't here"

"hn" was the only thing sasuke could say

"sasuke, to tell you truth I don't like his village"

sasuke was now interested

"the people have done a lot of stuff to me … mine stuff hell I didn't evn have a family so I wouldn't know what you've been through...but because of you and sakura chan and everyone else was able to change. So I can't lose any of you" naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes

"sasuke if you leave now you'll be turning your back on me...please sasuke please don't go"

naruto ran forward and embraces sasuke.

Sasuke hugged him back. But naruto misinterpreted this. This was a hug goodbye. Sasuke leaned down and whispered into naruto's ear "...I'm sorry.." and struck him at the back of the head.

Naruto dropped to the floor as he saw sasuke visage in his eyes which were fading and losing consciousness. With last of his strength he held on to sasuke's shirt and said to him "...I'll...definitely...bring...you..back" he murmured.

"I'll be waiting" sasuke murmured back before naruto lost sight of him. The tear drops still in his eyes.

End sad aint it plz review 


End file.
